Lost But Found
by Saphireblu987
Summary: Why does she know the song that only he should know? It's most likely going to be Tamaki-centric until I figure out what I want to do. Rated T for language and maybe other stuff later.
1. The findings

**Hi guys! This is my first Ouran fic, and I'm kind of nervous about it. I'm so sorry if Tamaki seems OOC. Like I said..it's my first Ouran fic. But I've had this idea in my head for like, 5 weeks now. Haha. I hope you like it and feedback is greatly appreciated. Please no flames! I'm a learning writer**** Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimor: I own Ouran Highschool Host club and all the hosts belong to me.**

***Mori appears in shadows holding a Kendo sword and stares me down***

**Me: Uhhh….I ..don't own Ouran Highchool Host Club?**

**Mori: *disappears* **

Light piano music floated down the halls from the supposed abandoned music room #3. Of course, no one paid much mind to it since weird things were always happening in that room. But the occupant of the abandoned room did not know that. Light poured in from one of the many large windows, bathing the person in light. The rays illuminated long black and blonde hair that flowed past her shoulder blades and made her coffee colored skin glow, though the beautiful sun rays did nothing to make the ugly yellow dress any prettier. As the light continued to bathe the girl in its warming essence, the music continued. A song filled with melancholy, nostalgia, and sadness filled the room. Her long, lean fingers danced gracefully over the beautiful ivory keys of the full grand piano. Her tall but lithe body swayed slightly to the tune, her eyes closed as if completely in another world. Her eyes finally opened as the song came to a graceful ending. Deep brown eyes surveyed the room before starting another song. This one had the same feelings put into it.

Like she lost something dear to her.

As the song progressed , she closed her eyes yet again, losing herself in the song. She did not even notice the door to the room open and 7 occupants enter quietly. A blonde with eyes as violet as the flower stopped abruptly, his eyes widened almost comically as he took in the sound emanating from the piano. His heart almost stopped. He almost could not breathe. His legs felt like the earth was making them feel like jelly.

Two boys, twins actually, noticed the blondes expression and quickly whispered,

"Tono, what's wrong?" The one on the left asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong? You don't like her playing or something?" The one on the right added.

Almost as if their voices were a gong sounding right next to his ear, the violet eyed blonde snapped out of it. His eyes hardened and narrowed and his fists clenched to his side tightly. The twins behind him actually looked worried. All the while the girl was still obliviously playing the song that tugged at her heart strings. Little did she know that the song had tugged at another's heart strings too. Suddenly a sharp but soft voice cut through the room.

"Where did you learn that song?" The blonde almost spat out. Even he was surprised at how harsh his voice sounded. But he could not stop now. Not now.

"Where did you learn that song? Who taught it to you?" He persisted

The girl had startled when he spoke the first time. The beautiful song lost in her mind now as she quicky turned to see who had addressed her in such a harsh manner. She coolly observed the group of boys standing at the entrance of the room. As her eyes glided over each one, she stopped on the smaller of the group. What she thought was a young man, but could clearly see very feminine features on his face. She quickly filed that thought away for later.

"I am _not_ going to ask you again. Who taught you that song? Where did you learn it?" The girls eyes swiftly returned to the angry looking blonde in front of the group. She noticed that one of the twins had put his hand on the blondes shoulder as if to comfort him.

"Tono, why does it matter how she knows the song? It's just a song." Said the twin on the right, rather boredly.

"Was I talking to you Hikaru?" The blonde snapped. The red haired twin narrowed his eyes and was about to say something quite rude when a low, raspy voice cut him off.

"I may have to agree with..Hikaru was it?..it _is _ just a song"

The girl had stood up by now and the whole group could see now that she was tall, about 5'8 and very lean. The look on her face vaguely reminded the twin on the left of someone standing in the group. It was calm, cool and collected. Emotionless.

"No one should know that song. _No_ one. " The violet-eyed boy said.

The blonde looked even more agitated. His posture got more rigid if possible, and his knuckles were white. Why does this random stranger know this song? No one should know the damn song.

"Well, I obviously do. What's it to you if I know the song? " Her low voice had shaken him from his thoughts and now sounded almost hostile.

"B-b-because! _NO ONE SHOULD KNOW THAT SONG!_" The blondes shout caught everyone off guard and the girl noticed how the smaller of the group jumped. She mentally made a note to apologize to him.

By now, the blonde almost looked to be in tears. No one in the group was going to help him. This was just strange and they wanted to see how it would play out. All of a sudden, his face felt hot and wet. He realized with a start, that he was crying. The tears shook the girl up. She did not know why the song was so important to the hostile blonde. With a great sigh, her shoulders slumped and her eyes looked resigned.

"I will tell you if you stop that babyish crying." She said bluntly.

**Soooo what did you guys think? Should I continue? What can I do to make it better? What needs the most work? I'm so nervous about this. I'm not really sure what I want to do with it yet. Haha. But please review and let me know! Thank you so much! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey every one! Thanks sooo much for the favorites, follows and reviews! It totally made my day to wake up and see those in my inbox! *wiggles* But to those who favorite and followed, can you give feedback? I would realllllllly like to know your opinion on what I could be doing better**

**To Guest: Thank you so much! But…that's the mystery of it, no? Haha. I felt I should leave it where it was to create an air of discordance**

**Mangafreak666: Thanks again for the review! I'm glad you like the air of mystery! Less is better in the beginning! All will be revealed soon! **

**Guest (Mei): Thank you! I'm workin on writing more!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me: *grunting* Get. In. There! *stuffing the hosts in my closet* Bisco Hatori must not find you guys! **

**Honey: *crying* I don't want to go! I can't bring my cake! **

**Me: Oh shut up and get in there! *shoves extra hard* *goes to shove Mori in the closet***

**Mori: *death glare* **

**Me: Oh uhh…Take them out? Mitsukuni first? **

**Mori: Yeah**

**Me: I do not own them? *sniffles***

**Mori: Yeah. **

"It is _not_ babyish! I'm showing emotions!" ….MOMMY! DID YOU HEAR WHAT THAT MEAN GIRL SAID?!" The blonde screeched indignantly.

By now he had one hand pointing at the girl who stood shocked at the sudden change in the blonde, and the other hand pointing at a boy with black hair and glasses. The boy with the glasses sighed irritably while reaching up to push the glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I am _not_ your mother, Tamaki. I do not want to have to keep telling you that." The black haired boy said as a dangerous glare flashed off his frames as he went to a table and pulled out his laptop. The girl's eyes narrowed as she vaguely recognized the name. _'Hmm…Tamaki..Tamaki.'_ As she came out of her thoughts, she noticed the blonde, Tamaki, waving his arms around like a baby bird trying to fly. More and more she let her mask slip into an expression of disbelief and confusion. While Tamaki was yelling at the glasses boy, another boy came forward and approached the girl and stuck his hand out,

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you! I promise you will get used to their crazy antics", he said with a cute, natural smile. The girl quickly rearranged her features and reached her hand out as well and shook Haruhi's with a small, demure smile,

"My name is Akina Winters, but you may call Kamira if you'd like." Akina said in her low, raspy voice.

Haruhi let go of Akinas' hand and turned around to observe the rest of the group. The two stood side by side as they watched Tamaki walking after the boy with glasses still waving his arms like a mad man. Akina allowed the disbelief to slide back onto her face. Haruhi turned his head and saw the look on Akina's face and laughed,

"The dynamics in this room change dramatically all the time like that. I'm guessing you're new here?" he said while he laughed. Akina turned to look at Haruhi and noticed again how feminine he looked. Unless,

"I was under the impression that the girls here wore this abomination of a dress and could not wear the boy's uniform. How did you get past that? And please forgive me if I am wrong in assuming that you are a female." Akina said quite bluntly and effectively avoiding Haruhi's question. Haruhi turned around fully with wide, brown eyes full of shock and surprise,

"H-how did you know?" Haruhi stuttered, looking a big haggard. Akina smiled slightly and shook her head. "I tend to notice small details." She said, looking pleased.

"C-can you keep it a secret please? Only the people in this room know." Poor Haruhi looked shaken up. Akina felt sorry for the small girl. "Of course. I assume there is a valid reason you are posing as a male." She smiled her demure smile and reassured the brown eyed girl. "I promise I won't tell anyone." As she was speaking to Haruhi, she noticed Tamaki was still squawking at the bespectacled boy who looked just about ready to choke the blonde boy. As that was happening, the twins were pointing and laughing. Slowly but surely she thought she was losing her mind. This was crazy! She even almost forgot the reason she was in the damned room in the first place. Akina turned her head to look at Haruhi but found that the girl was gone. Startled, she looked around and her deep eyes finally fell upon Haruhi who had somehow become entangled in the clutches of Tamaki and the twins and Tamaki screeching about his 'daughter'. She did NOT look happy. Not one bit.

"Let me GO senpei! Hikaru! Kaoru! GET OFF!" Poor Haruhi yelled. Not too happy to be ensnared in their arms again. Akina had had enough. This was pretty stupid and pointless to go from being interrogated by the mentally weird Tamaki, to being completely ignored and observing the crazy antics of him and the twins. She quietly gathered her bag and crept quietly past the lump of arms and legs that were the twins, Tamaki and Haruhi. Poor Haruhi was still yelling at the boys. Akina finally reached the doors that would signal her freedom when,

"Do you like cake?" A small and cutesy voice asked. Startled, Akina turned around quickly, looking for the small voice she heard. She looked in every direction until her eyes fell on a boy she had not seen earlier and did not know how she missed him. He was very tall and had short black hair. The expression on his face was very calm and collected. '_what? Did that voice come from him?!' _ Akina thought. '_No, no..it couldn't have!' _Sudden movement next to the tall boy brought her eyes down to a small blonde child looking up at her with hopeful ,shining doe eyes and a large smile making his cute features light up. '_What is a kid doing among all these older students? How odd.' _ Akina was a loss for words. This was just too weird. Now she almost regretted coming to this cursed music room. _'I should have known. It was an odd numbered room. That's what I get for choosing to go against my instincts.' _ She was moved from her thoughts when she felt a small hand take hers gently.

"Do you like cake?" The small boy asked again with a huge smile still on his face. He thought she was pretty and pretty girls like cake, right? Well,

"I am not very partial to sweets, young one." Akina finally replied to his seemingly innocent question. She almost balked when the young boy's eyes started welling with tears. She stood in front of the boy, wide-eyed and unsure of what to do. Suddenly the tears stopped as soon as they had started and the boy went back to being bubbly and stuck out his small hand,

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey! I really like cake and bunnies. Do you like bunnies? This is Usa-Chan! My grams made her for me. Oh! This is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka. But you can call him Mori!" Honey said all in one breath. Poor Akina just stared. With a start, she snapped out of it and shook Honey's small hand and reached for Mori's hand as well,

"I am pleased to meet you both. I do like bunnies. What a cute Usa-Chan." She said hurriedly. All she wanted to do was get OUT of that room. With a small smile, she said good-bye to the two boys and reached for the doors. They clicked open quietly and she slipped out unnoticed to the other occupants besides the boy with the dangerous glare to his glasses. _'Hmm. What an odd girl. I saw Haruhi talking to her. Maybe I can get some information.' _ He was about to call Haruhi over when she suddenly stumbled over quickly and hid behind his chair. She was incredibly tired of the twins and Tamaki always needing to be near or touching her. But of course, no matter what she says or does, their crazy and unnecessary antics will not change. Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to notice that Haruhi had broken free from their vice like grip. They spied her hiding behind the boy who looked mighty irritated as his glasses flashed in the sunlight.

"Kyouya, have you seen Haruhi?" Both twins said at the same time with huge Cheshire grins on their face, for they knew exactly where she was. But they weren't going to let her know that.

"I do _not_ have time for your childish games right now. Haruhi, I suggest you come out right now or you just may find your debt increased." Kyouya Ootori snapped very irritably. He simply was not in the mood to play along with their stupid behaviors. He went back to typing on his laptop where he was running numbers. Tamaki, ever the dunce, finally also noticed that Haruhi was gone. He saw her peek out from behind Kyouya's chair and heave a big sigh. She stood up wearily, looking around for the twins and Tamaki. She continued to look around, spotting Honey-Senpei and Mori-Senpei eating cake in the corner, Tamaki had cornered the twins and was frantically waving his arms in their faces while they looked irritated. Finally, she realized that Akina was gone.

"Guys, Did Akina leave?" Haruhi brought up the point.

At her question, Tamaki stopped terrorizing the twins and froze. _'Ah. So that's her name.'_ He looked around the room wildly. He felt he recognized the name but couldn't place it. He didn't see any trace of her in the room. But that was not important. What's more important is the fact that she left without telling him her explanation of the song.

"She IS gone Haru-Chan! Takashi and I said hello and introduced ourselves before she left." Honey-Senpei exclaimed. After his answer, he went back to eating his lovely cake. Tamaki stood rooted to the spot. He felt angry that she would leave without telling him the reason she knew that song. He was going to find out. No one should know that song. He felt his eyes prickling with unshed tears again. That song. It brought back so many memories. Painful and good. He pawed at his eyes and with a grim expression of determination, he firmly decided that he was going to find out whether she wanted him to know or not. He said out loud,

"Akina whoever you are, I will find out." Each word laced with determination.

Akina finally made it to the parking lot after getting horribly lost. "Ugh. I hate this damn school already!" she exclaimed. As she made her way over to her custom black Kawasaki Ninja 500R, she felt a shift in the atmosphere. Feeling a little creeped out, she stopped and looked around slowly. '_Well, that was odd._' She thought to herself. Shrugging her shoulders, she finally reached her motorcycle and put on her helmet. She cranked up the bike and revved the engine, making the bike let out a ferocious growl. She slowly backed the bike up and kicked into gear, and sped off and into the distance. Riding her bike always proved to be soothing to her. She could always think very clearly when she was riding her bike. _'That Tamaki kid really pissed me off today. Of course on my first day I manage to get into a weird and stupid situation. Though, not everyone seemed to be that bad. As weird as the short kid is, he was sweet but I don't know about that creepy cousin of his. And Haruhi, what a sweet girl, she really shouldn't be caught up with a bunch like them! Those twins practically smothered her to death! But back to Tamaki. Why was he so interested in that song? That song means the world to me. But I will agree with him. No one should know that song except for me. But he knows it! Hopefully when I get my classes tomorrow, I won't have any with him.' _

Akina's thoughts were stopped as she approached her high-rise apartment building. She pulled into the parking garage and parked her bike in her designated spot and made her way to the elevator. Once in, she pressed the button that a lot of people would love to press every day. She had pressed the penthouse button. As the elevator climbed, she started to get her key out. Finally the elevator dinged and opened its doors and Akina walked out and approached her door. Putting the key in, she unlocked the door and went inside.

**A/N: Soooo how was this?! I got so excited that I decided to update again today. Haha. And if anyone wants to know the song that she played that has Tamaki in such a tizzy, it's called : Comptine D'un Autre été L'après-midi by Yann Tiersen. It's a wonderful French piano composition and I love it and think it fits. Don't worry my dear readers! All will be revealed in due time! **


End file.
